


Drop in a ocean of blood

by I_will_sleep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood and Gore, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Help, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mute Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Sad Ending, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_sleep/pseuds/I_will_sleep
Summary: W A R N I N G:  blood, swearingKeith has to go to school, ordered by Shiro and Adam. But how is he, small mute Asian boy with purple Galaxie in his eyes supposed to handle himself when he falls, hard, on a tall Cuban boy with ocean in his eyes.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do enjoy

~It was a peaceful night. The sky was clear, not many car drivers going past the limits. It was, quiet. 

Ocean reflected the bright full moon, while the waves hit the rocky cliff side. If you listen and focus on the sounds, you could hear through the waves crashing, a faint, but audible sound of coughing.~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~^~^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 months earlier  
Keith's POV

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" I mentally screamed. 

I'm 18 years old, student. I don't live in the town, even though I maybe should. I live in the woods that are near the beach, but so far, that I can only hear the crashing sound of the waves. I live alone, and I'm orphan.

I don't exactly mind my life outside of school, it's peaceful. But in school, I think it would be the same as stepping right inside a hell on earth.

What's worse, it's my first day.  
Yeah funny right? I mean, I've literally been living in these woods my whole life, but now in the middle of the year, I start in a different school. That's because I haven't attended in school before, I was home schooled by my parents friends sons friend, Adam.

I don't exactly know the towns people, I only leave the woods to go to the store or just for a ride with my motorcycle called Red.

Right now, there's a new reason for me to leave these woods, school. My first day, and classes start in ten minutes. I'm gonna be late.

I quickly grab my stuff and exit my small, but homey house, locking the door behind me. I go and take Red out of the garage. I put on my helmet and climb on top of Red, I put the key on the keyhole. Red purrs to life.

______________________________________________________

I ran to the schools big and wide class doors, just before the school bell rings. I already had my schedule in hand, and now I just run in the hallways, trying to find my first class, history, teacher Mr. Wimbledon Smythe. He also teaches Physique.

I slowed down to walking when I found the class. The hallway was empty, except me, and the running tap tap, that echoed behind me. I didn't manage to turn around when I was just then pushed down. Apparently I hit my head quite hard on the floor, since I was able to hear a faint 'I'm sorry' before I blacked out.  
______________________________________________________

Lance's POV

"Quiznak! I'm late." I said while I ran through the hallway. "Damnit!" 

I'm the schools jock and the lover boy. You could say I'm wanted by everyone. I'm popular, handsome, tall and in the best shape a 19 year old could be, not to mention I'm know for my rebellious side, sure I attend classes and have average grades, but I'm also a gentleman with rebels acts. And I'm gonna be so late, again.

Last week I was late from Mr. Wimbledon Smythe's history class and that wasn't the first time, so he said: "Lance, if you're late one. more. time, it will be detention and call to your parents".  
If my mama hears that I've been late and skipped class more than once, I'm gonna be in trouble.

I was almost at the door to the classroom when I hit something, or more like someone, and I unfortunately fell on top of them. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I-" I stopped talking when I didn't hear any kind of response. I glanced down and carefully moved away from them.

The person was laying on their stomach, so I rolled them over so I could face them. I quickly noted the person's dark clothing. Dark red hoodie, that was a lot bigger than the short, skinny guy. Black skinny jeans, that definitely looked awesome on him. Red, used Converse. 

I looked at the guy's face, his ears were decorated by black and shiny diamond earrings. His skin was pale porcelain. Lip side pierced by a tiny ring. He had long eyelashes, thick eyebrows that were perfectly shaped. He had shoulder length raven colored hair- 

"Wait, is- is that blood?!" I said. 

I looked at his face again, now more carefully. His nose was bleeding.  
The last bell rang.  
I made a quick decision. I got up and walked to the door and knocked. Mr. Wimbledon Smythe answered it.

"Ah, Lance McClain. What a joy that you chose to join us. You alone? This time you aren't the only one who's late."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm very much afraid that I have a reason for my tardiness," I said and turned to look at the boy laying on the floor behind me.

"My goodness. What happened?" Mr. Wimbledon asked while he walked next to the boy with wide steps.

The loud ruckus of students talking, went silent and stayed silent. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

"Explain yourself young man," Mr. Wimbledon said with a stern voice.

"I was trying to get to your class, sir. But I wasn't looking where I was going, so knocked the boy over. Apparently he hit his head on the floor, sir," I said while hanging my head.

"McClain, you can have the honor and take young Mr. Kogane to the nurses office," Mr. Wimbledon said with concern lacing his voice.

"Yes sir," I said and nodded.

I walked next to the boy and picked him up in bridal style. I could hear the giggling and snickering behind me. I paid no mind, and started to walk to the nurses office.

______________________________________________________

Keith's POV

The cold suddenly turned to warm. I felt myself move, but my body was still. Was someone carrying me?

Soon enough I felt something soft beneath me. A bed, maybe? I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep. 

'My head hurts'. I thought to myself.  
'My nose hurts'. I wanted to complain, but opening my mouth was too much of a bother.  
You see, I'm mute.


	2. Chapter 2

  
_~You know, I never, not in a million years imagined that I'd be standing here and watching your beautiful pale, almost white face being covered by those beautiful blood red roses and Forget-me-nots. _ _I loved you_ _, still do!_   
_Why didn't you tell me? _ _No_ _. Why didn't _ ** _I _ ** _notice that something wasn't right with you.~_

** _One year earlier_ **   
** _Lance’s POV_ **

_'How weird, I thought I knew everyone in this town, but I've never seen him before' _I thought to myself as I watched over him.

I had brought the raven haired boy into the nurses office about an hour ago and he still hadn't woken up. I was starting to get a bit worried, of course I was worried, he was a new kid and I made a bad, like really bad first impression!

Of course I may not be the best student, but at least I know how to be a gentleman. '_Especially if I have to look after a cute little thing like him. Wait! What!? Yeah sure he's cute, small, and I know I'm _**_bi_**_ all means straight as a noodle, but he's new and I have a girlfriend'._

Thought after thought went through my head and I didn't notice the door open. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I let out a tiny scream along with me almost falling off of the chair I was sitting on.

"Jesus Guiznaking christ, Mr. Williams **_(a/n. Shush, this is now his last name),_** were you planning on killing me at this young age, by giving me a heart attack?" I whisper screamed at the older male.

The older man laughs. "So sorry Lance. You may leave now. I advise that you hurry or you might be late from Mr. Holt's class," he said in a calm voice.

_'Oh guiznak_'

"Thanks Mr. W, I think I should run along before Pidge or his father puts me into a detentions list," I said while running out of the room and waved at the older man.

** _Keith's POV_ **

_Obviously there was talking around me, but I didn't see anyone, I only heard them. I heard a gun shot._

I jumped up from the sound. I looked around me. On my left side was an average size, light caramel skin colored man, with hazelnut colored eyes, that were covered with glasses. I soon recognized that older male. It was Adam.

I gave him a gentle and obviously fake smile and gave him a tiny wave.

"It was the door being slammed shut," Adam said with concern lacing his otherwise gentle voice. I only nodded in response and signed a shaky breath.

** _Time skip, brought to you by rover_ **   
** _Third person POV_ **

Keith didn't have many classes that day and not to mention he was held in the nurses office by Adam.

Yes, Adam was the school's nurse, but only temporarily. And that brought, even if it was a small one, a relief for Keith. But it felt like luck wasn't on his side today, or was it?

Keith was walking down the long hallways of the school building, he was trying to find the exit, until he hit his head on something hard.

Keith had hit his head on the metal door of a locker that was wide open.  
There was movement and the once heard loud talking had stopped.

"Hey you okay there bud- Heyy! I know you!" someone yelled in front of Keith.

"Wha- huh?" Keith managed to sound out with his almost soundless, shaky whisper.

_ **Lance’s POV** _

I was talking to my friends, Hunk, a teddy bear, cinnamon roll, great, no, awesome cook, and mi wing man. And   
Katie, aka Pidge, a nerd, smol pidgeon, a savage roast queen, tech witch. Until I heard a _bang_ behind me.

I turned around and moved my lockers door. Behind it was a familiar small boy sitting on the floor, a mop of raven colored hair made it easier to recognize him, I gasped.

Pidge spoke up from behind me.   
"Hey you okay there bud-" I cut her off mid sentence.   
"Heyy! I know you!" I yelled and moved closer to the small male, while ignoring Pidge's angry mumbling.

The boy looked up, an angry frown placed on his angelic pale porcelain face.

"Wha- huh?" he whispered almost soundlessly. If I were standing farther away I wouldn't have heard him. A concern returned when I heard the boy cough, it was painful to even listen let alone watch.

He curled himself into a smaller form and coughed uncontrollably, he was coughing so much that I was afraid he would cough his lungs out.

Hunk moved fast next to the coughing boy and started gently patting his back, while Pidge was getting some water and I was making small circles on his lower back.

Pidge returned soon with the water. I stopped what I was doing and moved in front of the small boy. He drank some water and soon calmed down.

The boy was looking at the floor while giving the glass back to Pidge and nodded.

"Hey, you okay now, buddy?" I questioned the small male.

He nodded. I looked up at Hunk, who had at some point stand up, and Pidge. Both only shrugged and looked at each other and back at me.

The boy was holding his sweaters collar up, protectively.

"Can you stand?" I questioned. Again, the boy nodded.

I got up myself and then hold my hand out for him to grab on. I was surprised when he slapped my hand away and got up himself. I could hear Pidge holding in a laughter behind me.

I laid my attention back towards the small raven. He looked up and met my eyes.

His eyes.

They were beautiful.

So beautiful violet with hints of black, blue, grey. Those eyes had a dark purplish hue in them.

His eyes were like galaxies, so full of stars and color.

So full of emotions that I couldn't name.

I snapped out of my trance when Pidge elbowed my side.  
"Oh, right. The names Lance, and I was wondering, are you an alien cuz your body's out of this world," I said with a smirk and shot him my famous finger guns.

I could almost hear Pidge rolling her eyes, and Hunk facepalming.

My smirk grew wider, if that's even possible, when I saw that a beautiful shade of pink covered his face. His frown only growing deeper.

'_Cute' _

He took out of his pocket a piece of paper and a pencil. After a few seconds, he gave it to me.  
I was a bit confused, but read it nonetheless.

It said:

_ **My name is Keith ** _

I blushed a bit, his handwriting was beautiful.

"Nice to meet ya Keith," I said.  
"The names Katie, but call me Pidge and next to me is Hunk," Pidge said while walking closer.  
"Hello," Hunk said while waving his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jesus macaroni. Writing 3 different stories is a tad bit hard.


	3. Chapter 3

  
_~Walking down the shore never felt like a burden before... _   
_But now there's a heavyweight in my heart... _   
_A weight that I will have to carry for the rest of my own life... _   
_A weight that will never leave me... _   
_This weight was caused by me and it is my job to now carry it and let it weight down on my shoulders, mind and heart... _

_My soul and heart have almost shattered under the weight... _

_"It was my fault, I am to blame for all of this... _   
_I k-killed you... Damn it!" _

_"I am so s-so s-sorry, _ _ **K-..."~** _

________________________________________

_ **Two years and three months earlier ** _   
_ **Third POV** _

Keith wasn't by any means mean. Sure, he had a bad personality, anger issues, etcetera. But that was only on the outside.

On the outside, Keith was tough, smart. He wanted to be left alone, didn't want other people around. It was bad enough to be standing out here in the crowded area, but he had reasons to why.

On the inside.   
He was afraid. Afraid to be hurt or to hurt others. Afraid to be a disappointment.

Fragile. He was weak and got hurt easily.

Sensitive. He would start crying even from the smallest of things.

Of course Keith didn't show any of his so called _weaknesses. _He only showed what he thought people only needed to know, but people still understood him wrong.

First, people notices his clothing. Mostly black, grey and red. And people think '_Oh, he's one of those __emo __kids'. _Honestly he wasn't.  
The only reason why he wore what he did, was because he didn't want to stand out.

_ **Lance's POV** _   
_ **After school ** _

I was on my way to head home. I was walking through the parking lot when I noticed a familiar mop of raven colored hair.

I turned and started to make my way over. Keith wasn't alone tho. In front of him was a taller male, about the same size as me. He had slightly darker tan skin than I. His hair was a bit darker shade of brown than his skin, the guys hair was short, with longish pangs. His hair wasn't exactly styled, but I could tell that he did style It from the sides, and he wore glasses.

The man seemed familiar, but Lance couldn't put his finger around it.

They seemed to be talking about something serious, or more like the tall man did the talking and from time to time Keith would turn his phone towards the talking male.

Lance started to inch closer and closer to the two, unnoticed. Now he could hear them.

"Keith, it was only your first day, and you know I can't keep teaching you any more".

Keith writes on his phone.

"Keith please. If not for the sake of your parents, then at least for Shiro's sake?"

Keith shows his phone.

"Do not start talking about time, distance, nor any-".

He reads Keith's phone, again.

"For shit's sake Keith! You will be staying at our house for awhile. I won't allow you to go to that 'place'. You have to forget eventually, and now is a good t-"

The male, Lance now recognized as Adam W. School nurse, was cut off by Keith, who was... Crying, punching him on the chest, and slowly falling to the ground.

_ **Adam's POV** _

"Keith?! Keith, hey, shh, it's alright. Shh, I'm sorry. I know that the 'place' means a lot to you, but you can't keep torturing yourself, " Adam said as he sat down in front of Keith and pulled the sobbing mess of a boy into a tight hug.

"And please don't tell Shiro that I _accidentally_ made you cry, he would seriously take my head off, even if he loves me," Keith hugged Adam tighter.

"You're his precious little brother and he loves you too much. Which honestly I'm a little jealous, but I can't disagree I love just as much, " Adam said as a ghost of a silent laugh escaped from the Koreans mouth.

"But what do you say if we head straig- pfffff, " Adam started to laugh along with Keith, who buried his head in Adam's shoulder.

"-to home and act like this did _not_ happen before Shiro arrives?" he managed to ask after calming down for a bit.

Keith's shoulders were still shaking as a sing of him laughing his ghost of a silent laughter. He managed to nod as a response for Adam.

______________________________________

If Adam said that he didn't miss Keith's laugh, he would have been lying to himself and to others.

When Keith was younger, he was happy and energetic, he absolutely loved to sing and he would always ask from whoever came to visit his home, if he could sing a song.

Everyone said almost the same things. And every time someone would agree.

Everyone said Keith's voice was cute, beautiful and angelic. Every time Keith got praised for his talent, and oh how proud he and his parents were.

No matter did Keith sing an old song or a new one he had learned, all by himself, he would sing it with pride, and enjoyed it. Keith became even more happy when the people who heard him become happy.

Adam, Shiro and Shiro's parents were the ones that had heard most of Keith's songs and had many different videos and recordings.

Adam though, was the only one that had a video of Keith's _very last time that he had sang... _  
And Keith was, oh so happy and proud of himself that when he had learned that song perfectly he wanted to sing it to someone, anyone. So he had asked a permission from his parents and called Adam to invite him and Shiro to listen him.

Adam could _never _forget how Keith sounded in that phone call.

Keith was so happy and excited that he was stuttering, forgetting some of the words and almost forgot to breathe, if Shiro hadn't reminded him to.

About 11 years ago, the nine years old young excited and _happy_ boy learned perfectly sing _Li__ttle me _by _Little mix. _

_But that day was the very last day Keith sang, or even spoke a word... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *W A R N I N G: lot of blood, few curse words

_ **Keith's POV** _

I had spent two weeks at Shiro and Adam's house after 4 months of going to school. And today after school Adam and I spent some time together and after Shiro arrived home, I spent time with him and Adam for couple of hours more.

At one point they were talking about something and they were **so** into it and excited about it, that I took it as a chance.

I slowly and silently got up, took my stuff and put my red Converse on, followed by my black, with red sleeves, leather jacket.

I lastly grabbed my helmet and very slowly opened the door, I halted my movement and listened...  
Shiro and Adam were laughing, whole hearted laugh.

Slightly I hang my head and stepped out on the clean porch, closed the door carefully and softly hopped down the few steps.

I walked to Red and stared to walk her away from the yard and along the sidewalk.

Once I calculated that I was far enough, I hopped on Red and pulled her keys out of my jackets pocket.

I turned the keys in the hole and she purred softly. I placed my helmet on my head and drove away.

I drove off the opposite direction of my shack. Silent tears fell down my face as I speeded up.

You see, today it finally hit me...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

This, two weeks, I've gone to school, had spent a lot of time with Lance and his friends, like, a lot, even if unvolunteraly.

Lance and his friends, Pidge and Hunk, think that I'm just a shy, quiet kid, and haven't questioned my lack of talking, and I'm grateful. Of course I know it's rude that I don't tell them that I'm** mute. **I just don't want them to hate me... 

What's worse? I think that I've grown to have some feelings towards the Cuban. Even worse, is that the fact that **Lance** has a **girlfriend, **there is no luck for me. 

Now days, I wake up with 'Forget-me-not' flower petals on my pillow, and I don't know where they came from. 

Also, I have this very heavy pressure on my chest and my lungs feel like they are on fire. 

I don't question it much, because it's quite every day thing for me. 

There is this thing that only my mother and I know about, well, **only I** know about. 

I've always had a poor health. And it's not because I moved around a lot, nor because I was sensitive to cold, no. 

One time mother got really worried about my coughing and brought me to the doctor... 

The result wasn't the best... 

Tuberculosis 

That one is a bitch.   
One that will be the end of me, since after few weeks I started to see the doctor less and less, I've ignored the instructions and I have ignored the calls from the hospital until they stopped calling. 

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Finally I could hear it. Few seagulls screaming, the wind whispering nothings to the ones who listened.   
In all and all, it was quiet and peaceful night, not many car drivers going past the limits. It was, quiet. The night sky was clear and covered by the millions of stars and a big moon sat at its highest place, proudly coloring the earth in its cold blueish light.

Ocean reflected the bright full moon, while the waves hit the rocky cliff side. I drove near the beginning of the soft sand beach and got off Red. I put her stand down and removed the key.   
I slowly started to make my way down the beach towards the shoreline, my feet sinking down to the warmth of the yellowish light brown sand.

I dropped my dark crimson colored helmet midway to the cliff side.

The tightness in my chest got tighter and tighter, my lungs burned, I couldn't breathe, my heart beat was wavering and losing its steady rhythm.

I finally found myself at the Rocky cliff side, where the waves were hitting it like a **_hell_** was let loose. The crashes were **_merciless_**.

I found a tiny hole in the wall that I was abel to get in. It wasn't very big, but a perfect fit for me. It was high enough that the waves couldn't reach me...

Finally...

I broke... 

I coughed and coughed, the end of it was nowhere in sight. I quickly reached my hands to my mouth. 

** _Lance’s POV _ **

The night was so beautiful that it made me wish I was spending it with someone. My girlfriend was busy, Pidge was working on something called "Rover" and Hunk had promised to help his mom out with the restaurant his family owns. 

And Keith... Wait.... I hadn't heard from him since we separated after school. 

Lance took out his phone quickly and was ready to call him, but the Cuban remembered that Keith doesn't like talking, so Lance opened the text messages. 

_LanceyLance🦈_  
**Heyy, Keithyyy! Im bored and ur the** **only who ain't busy,** **soooo, wanna hang out with meh??? **  
_Delivered 18:34_

  
I waited and waited for a response, but after an hour and Keith hadn't even seen the message, I got a bad feeling in my gut and for once I decided to follow it. 

It was now 19:37, but I just knew something was wrong. I ran out of my house, but stopped when I got outside. I decided to just go for it and call Keith. 

I dialed Keith's number... 

The phone rang... 

I waited for almost 3 minutes, that felt like hours... 

_**"H-hel *cough* lo?**_" 

I heard a quiet, so so very quiet almost unnoticeable, broken response from the other side of the line... 

"Keith!! Where are you!?" 

_ **"L-l-la *cough cough* ance?" ** _

I listened for a background noise and I heard it...   
A faint, but very noticeable crashing of the waves. 

_ **Keith's POV ** _

_**"I'm going to come for you, stay right where you are!"**_

I heard Lance yell from the other side of the line, my only response was coughing and I hang up. 

About 20 minutes later I heard Lance yelling my name at the beach, I was unable to yell back, since I've already used up my strength to talk, so only my very loud coughing echoed through the little cave and out to the back. 

I heard the crunching of the sand and soon the older male appeared in front of me. 

In Lance’s eyes, Keith did not look okay. 

Keith was curled up in a tiny cave that was in the cliff side. Keith was wet from the sea water and blood. Tears still streaming down his face like a waterfall, big puddle of blood in front of him and streams of blood still dripping from his mouth. Keith's hands were all covered in blood and he held his hands tightly closed. 

Keith was indeed a sad sight... 

"Oh Keith... Come on, let's get you out of here..." Lance purred softly to the younger and trembling boy. 

Keith only nodded...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * W A R N I N G : Mention of Gore, Blood

** _Lance's POV_ **

I had to carry Keith to my house, he could barely stand on his own. His whole body was trembling, the blood just flowing out of his mouth.

The walk felt much much more longer than it really is with my attention fully on the pale boy in my hands.

I didn't know why or how Keith had even gotten into the cave, but one thing was sure.

I had to get him to a hospital. My mama is a nurse, so I know she can help.

_________________________________________

As I reached my front yard, Keith had fallen silent, no moments, no coughing, nothing.

I quickened my pace and slammed the door open.

"Mama!?" I yelled into the quiet house, she came down the stairs, hair messy and her pj's wrinkled.

"What's wrong, mijo?" she asked while yawning. Then her eyes landed on the tiny boy in my arms.

"What happened, Leandro?!" she questioned as she quickly came in front of me.

"Hospital, mama, please?" I asked, tears threading to fall.

Mama said nothing, she only quickly took the car keys and put on her shoes and lead me to the old Volvo and opened the door for the back seat. I sat down carefully in the car with Keith laying on my lap and the right side of the seat.

_________________________________________

As we arrived at the emergency entrance mama jumped out of the car leaving the door open and the old ride humming softly as it wasn't turned off.

Mama came soon back with doctors on her heels pushing a bed. I helped them quickly, but gently as possible, getting Keith out of the car and onto the bed, mama said she'll come right behind us when she had gotten the car parked.

Keith's skin had started to turn sickly white, lips going from beautiful pinkish red to ash blue. Body's alarmingly high temperature dropping at high speed to almost ice cold.

Keith was laying on his back, and I noticed the blood that was still flowing out of his mouth had slowed down, I would have been relieved if it wasn't for the fact that his pulse was almost unnoticeable.

"Stop!" I screamed at the doctors that were pushing the bed, they stopped and looked at me in alarm and were going to ask what's wrong, but stopped as I started to roll Keith over onto his side.

A weak cough rumbled through Keith's whole body, just hearing it made my own chest hurt. The blood exploded from Keith's throat and just by seeing it burst out marked that it was too much.

Quickly the doctors pushed the bed into the emergency room, I wasn't let in just to make sure that I wouldn't be effected if it was contagious.

_________________________________________

Yesterday, never should have happened. What went wrong? I do not know...

What's going on? What happened? How did this happen?

So many answers, left unanswered...   
_________________________________________

I wasn't informed about Keith's condition because I wasn't family, neither was I allowed to see him yet.

I looked up as my mama existed the emergency room, grief shining in her eyes. She walked passed me patting my shoulder gently.

Some minutes later she walked back, sitting next to me and letting out a sad sigh. She hugged me gently and neither of us said a word.

About 20 minutes later hurried steps echoed through the empty halls. Mama and I looked up. A tall, well built, muscular man, with a black hair in a undercut and a white fluff of hair pinned on top of his head with pins. Jacket hurriedly thrown on falling off his shoulder.

"Mr. Shirogane, I presume?" Mama said. Mr. Shirogane nodded while trying to catch his breath, and answered after. "Y-you must be nurse McClain. Thank you for calling, I -" He was stopped by a tan light brown hand that landed on his chest.

"Takashi, calm down. You look like a homeless man on crack. Keith can't go anywhere," the tan man hushed.

"I apologize for my fiance, I'm Adam, thank you for calling us, how is Keith?" Adam asked.

"It's not a problem, and thank you for coming on such short notice. Keith's condition is still unstable, he lost a lot of blood, to the point of unconsciousness. Did you know he is suffering from hanahaki?" mama talked, worry deep in her voice.

_'Hanahaki?! _

Takashi froze and Adam, against all of the odds, grumbled to the ground letting the hand resting on Takashi's chest fall to his mouth. For a long while I thought he stopped breathing, until the silent hot tears fell down to his lap.

Takashi snapped out of the trance he was momentarily in and fell to his fiance's side, taking hold of him and letting the tan, slightly smaller man cry to his shoulder.   
_________________________________________

Doctors decided to do nothing, since they hadn't had Keith's consent.

With the blooms caged in Keith's ribcage, new blood flowing through the long, thin tube, iv attached to his hand. Machines keeping his chest falling and rising in steady rhythm. The beeping of the heart monitor, the only way to know there is life.

Keith was moved to ICU with mama watching after him during the night and another nurse during the day.

Takashi had to keep going to work, but Adam haven't left the pale Koreans side since the night he was brought in. 

But Keith ran away from there. 

_________________________________________

For two years...

For two years, Keith didn't say a damn thing who he was in love with.

For two years, he refused to give in to the begging for him to confess or go to the surgery.

For two years, we all watched him slowly wither away. After the first year, Keith dropped out of school, me, Hunk, Pidge and even Allura, visited him in Shiro's and Adam's house, up to till after two months, he vanished...   
  


No way of contacting, no way for finding him, we all fell to despair. Allura got angry for Keith, and mad at my behavior, because I wasn't with her anymore, so she broke up with me.

As surprising as it was, I wasn't sad about it, I was flooded with relief, my worry and despair for having Keith back made me realize my feelings towards that selfish moron.

When the second year rolled around, the first sighting of Keith after 10 months, was his small bloodied frame at my own apartments door, how he knew where I lived was forever a mystery to me.

Keith looked horrible, his once rosy cheeks sunken and sickly grey. Beautiful Galaxies in his eyes gone dark and almost black, with grey almost violet bags under them. He was so so thin, all muscle and the tiny bit of baby fat all gone, his almost cold frame light as feathers.

But all of that paled under the horror of the curse of unrequited love, the beautiful curse. The once caged blooms had cut through the skin of his throat, twining around it, almost like a snake trying to suffocate him, making him muter than ever. How he could never know, some roots had crawled their way through Keith's veins and blooms blossoming around his bloody wrists.

We said nothing, I was afraid to touch him, to say anything, I only moved away and led him to the bathroom with Keith handing me a slip of paper with shaking hands:

_Don't tell anyone, I'm not here. I just want to be near someone and I trust you. _

Obiously hiding the truth, I left it at that and nodded my response.

For almost three months Keith was almost able to make me forget the reality. We had fun, just the two of us. It was summer holiday for the two first months, and making the excuse for our friends that I left for Cuba, it was easy to get away.

Seeing the silent laughs from Keith, were definitely the best. Mostly we spent the days inside, but at night we left the house, we walked around the silent areas and the beach.   
  


We were happy, so so fucking happy, just like two years and two and half months ago.

But...


	6. The Ghost of you

But...

For what it's worth...

For what will forever be unfair...

** _Lance's POV_ **   
** _Week later _ **

"Remember, no matter how hard it gets, celebrate life... You never know when it will all end." I heard Keith whisper from the hospital bed with a harsh cough at the end.

No one knows how Keith is still alive, with few of his veins cut and the wounds caused by the blooms bleeding. Not to mention that the thorns from the roses growing steadily around his heart and twisting into his ribcage had punched through his lungs.

The doctors managed to get some of the blooms out of Keith's throat. So how he decided to waste the limited time he refused to give up, he talks encouraging and wise words to everyone.

"Goddammit Keith! Stop talking! Are you insane?" I finally let the tears fall. "just confess or take the damn surgery, please? Is this guy you are so fuckin' in love with worthy of your life?" Keith didn't even flinch as I yelled at him.

"Lance..." Keith started silently, voice barely above whisper. "He's worth so much more, so much so that I'm worthless next to him..."

"Keith... Don't do this..." I begged, like I had for the last week, more so after doctor said Keith had about two weeks.

"I love him, he doesn't love me... Simple as that... And I'm so sorry, Lance... But I'm living on borrowed time, and it's already too late..."

I didn't know how to respond, I couldn't respond. Keith's voice was so so soft and so full of adoration, I was full on sobbing now, tears fogging my sight. I felt a cold, bony hand land on my cheek and a bony thumb wiped the falling tears away. I raised my own big, warm hand on top of his.

We stayed silent, giving me time to collect myself enough to look at Keith. He wasn't even looking at me, his eyes gone almost blind from the roots destroying his nerve system. He was almost as white as the sheets he was lying between, his once soft, ebony hair gone dull gray, lost all of the shine and lifeness.

Keith's heart was weakly beating, the sound softly ringing from the monitor. "I'll be right back, you should sleep, we'll talk later..." I said as I stepped out, only hearing Keith's hum of understanding.

I gently closed the door behind me and took out my phone. I dialed the number I hoped I would never have to in these kind of situations.

**_" Hello, Lance? "_**  
" H-hi, Adam... "  
**_" What's going on? Isn't it bad for your wallet to be calling me all the from Cuba_****? **  
" Haha, yeah... I'm actually not in Cuba...   
**_"What? When did you get back? Why didn't you call right away? _**

Here goes nothing...

" I actually never left to Cuba... "  
**_" Wait what, Lance? "_**  
" It's really something I rather not talk about through the phone. Meet me in the hospital, I'll be at the lobby"

I hang up, not leaving any space for argument. I opened the door and looked inside, Keith was finally sleeping and I was sure no one would bother him since he's in the ICU. With a strangled sigh I closed the door and with a heavy heart I started my way to the lobby, where I was sure a worried Adam and Shiro would be waiting.

_________________________________________

As expected Adam didn't leave Keith's side for the whole week, and the moment he left to go get dinner for himself, he wished he never did...

And Lance wished he could have been there, or even Shiro that could have been to get the dinner...

Adam was returning from the hospitals cafeteria, as he stepped to the silent hallway where Keith's room was, he heard it. The faint, but so easily piercing echo ringing, jumping from the walls.

The sound of a heart beat slowly falling into a flat line on the heart monitor.

With a panic crawling it's way up Adam's throat, the food slipping from his hold as his feet carried him with running steps. Before Adam could even register what was happening, he had bursted through the door, pushed the button that called for the nurse.

Panic settled around Adam's throat, keeping him in place as the doctors and nurses ran into the room with different kinds of equipments.

Slowly, painfully slow, Adam lifted his phone from his sweater pocket, dialed Lance's number.

As the phone rang, Adam looked over the small form of his fiance's little brother. Those beautiful blue Forget-me-nots with tiny drops of blood on the petals leaking from Keith's wrists, around his throat and under his front hair from his left eye. Small blue flowers a painful truth of love unrequired, and the wilting red roses almost fully dead, a dark contrast to the healthy blue.

_'Forget-me-nots... Unrequired love... Lance!' _

It was clear as day that there was not a thing that could be done to save Keith, and Adam knew that before doctors said it. Tears streaming down, Adam answered Lance with one broken sentence.

"I'm sorry, it's Keith..."

A broken gasp was heard on the other side of the line, but Adam hang up.

_________________________________________

** _Lance's POV_ **

Walking down the shore never felt like a burden before...   
But now there's a heavyweight in my heart...   
A weight that I will have to carry for the rest of my own life...   
A weight that will never leave me...   
This weight was caused by me and it is my job to now carry it and let it weight down on my shoulders, mind and heart...

My soul and heart have almost shattered under the weight...

"It was my fault, I am to blame for all of this...   
I k-killed you... Damn it!"

"I am so s-so s-sorry, K-..." tears broke through the angry self blaming

After Adam's call, Lance had walked out of Hunk's house without a word and straight to the beach. The same beach he had picked Keith up from 2 years and 3 weeks ago. He walked by the shore line, eyes up to the void of endless stars.

Finally letting the tears fall as he fell on his knees into the salty water that kept kicking the sandy beach.

_________________________________________

It's raining, been for a while now. Silent tears softly falling as I watch your fragile frame covered by a deep red dress shirt, black slacks, and those cursed blue Forget-me-nots and beautiful red roses, being hidden by the lid of the coffin, a beautiful black one with golden frames and decor.

I help Shiro, Adam, Hunk, Matt and Matt's father carry the coffin outside, listening as the rain drops hit the lid with a soft rhythm.

'_I love you dammit! This isn't fair...' _

Silence fills the cemetery, only the rhythm of the rain drowns the soft sniffles coming from our friends.

Slowly everyone started to walk back to the cars, but I stayed, like something didn't want me to leave just yet, so I fell...

The muddy ground wetting my knees as I gripped the short grass framing the dirt and the beautiful marble kind of black and gray tombstone.

The clouds above were getting darker, rain falling harder and a lightning cut through the sky with loud rumbles following.

I let myself cry....

_________________________________________

_It's dark.... Why is it so dark? _   
_Like a black void, darker than black void... _

_Nothing hurts, in fact I don't feel anything, not even numbness... _

_I can hear voices... _

_They're slow... _

_Laced with sorrow... _

_Some weeping... _   
_Some cursing... _   
_Some pitying... _

_... _

_..... _

_"Lance" _

_

  
________________________________________

** _It's been almost a year, everyone is holding up okay, but still a heavy cold weight is what it is... _ **

I put the pen down next to the little diary I started to write about a month after the the funeral. It's more of a coping mechanism than a diary, and as of late, I've been feeling this presence in where ever I am, like I'm not alone.

I'm not sure if I'm just being paranoid or hunted.

I still let myself cry before falling asleep of exhaustion, but it's been getting easier as of late.

Some nights I can fall asleep no problem, but on those nights I feel like drowning I feel this cold embrace around my shoulders, a pressure on my collar bones and soft whispers. Whispers couldn't be retold, they were so silent that the words were lost to the silence.

On those nights I slept the best, but always woke up with a void in my heart.

____________...

Days pass, weeks go by, school's over by now. Pidge moved to Europe with Matt, Hunk went back home to South and Shiro took Adam with him to Japan, we all still keep in touch and see each other when possible mostly on breaks and holidays.

I went back to Cuba, to Varadero Beach, to mi familia, but still, even now after three weeks of being back home, I feel that I'm not alone.

Sure I'm surrounded by mi gran familia, but there is this one more, a bit out of place, presence. It's not uncomfortable, it's not a bother, it's familiar and brings relief.

"Hola Pidgin! How's Finland treating ya?"

** _"Hey Lance, it's cold, and I hope you have a good reason to be calling me."_ **

"Well rude! But yeah I do have a reason. Are ghosts real?"

** _"... _ ** ** _Wtf_ ** _ **... McClain you high?" ** _

I scoffed and pouted even though Pidge wasn't here to see. "No I ain't high, I just figured I'd ask you since you know this shit."

_ **"Yeah, I do know. So, why do you think it's a ghost?" ** _

"No matter where I go I sometimes feel this presence next to me and at the worse nights I feel like something- someone is hugging me and I feel this cold air hitting my pare skin in a calming rhythm, just like breathing," I explained in little words as possible.

_**"Sure sounds like a ghost..." **_Pidge muttered.

_________________________________________

_It's warm..._   
_Way too warm for..? Warmer than what? _

_It smells good though_   
_Like home... _   
_The ocean... _   
_Like... Lance_

_Lance..... _

_"Who's Lance?" _

_________________________________________

I woke up in the middle of the night for an echo ringing in my room. I could hear the waves licking up the shore, the soft snoring coming from the hall-

_" -nce..." _

\- the small whimpering from the family dog... 

_"-ance" _

"Huh...?"

_"Lance"_

I could hear a _familiar_ voice echo in my room, it's soft, relieved, but so sorrowful against the happy warmth of Havana.

_"I'm... sorry"_

The voice sounds like _Keith's... _I looked at my digital alarm clock on my bedside table and it read 03:21.

"Keith," I called out while looking around my room, it was dark despite the full moon shining through the window. My eyes landed on a faint, kind of bluish shadow near the foot of my bed. 

The longer I stared the clearer I could make out the shape, all the details, all of which was so _Keith. _

Few things stood out more than the actual body mass. He looked healthier, the long ebony hair curly and full shining with blue. Amethyst eyes clear and standing out with purple hue. But most of all, the small, four leaved, blue Forget-me-nots twined, curling around his pale neck, some standing so far as under his eyes. Some blooms circling around his wrists. 

  
I let the tears fall.

I opened my arms in invitation. Tears started to roll from Keith's eyes, but instead of gravity pulling them down the clouds tried to pull them up, but before hitting the roof the tear drops faded.

Keith settled on my lap and into my arms, I snaked my arms around his lower back  
. A comfortable cold weight, se hugged so tight, both afraid to let go.

After about 20 minutes of hugging and crying, Keith raised his head, cheeks red, out of the crook of my neck.

For a little we stared at each other, eyes for sure having hearts in them. Without saying a word, Keith closed his eyes and leaned closer, trusting for me to catch on.

And I did.

His full lips were so soft against mine and fitted perfectly like a puzzle piece. I asked for a permission to slip my tongue in and Keith accepted by opening his mouth.

His mouth was warm, like the summer breeze, tasted like strawberries with vanilla and chocolate. I wanted more.

I deepened the kiss, chasing the warmth and sweet flavors.

Keith moaned, letting me catch the sound.

As if sensing, Keith pulled away, not far. He opened his eyes, resting his forehead on mine, breath coming in cold pants against my cheeks.

_"I don't blame you," _he whispered, letting his voice echo between us. A heavy weight left my shoulders, but something still ached.

Tear started to fall again, but Keith layed his small, cold hand on my cheek, wiping them away. Voice taking a softer tone.

_" I love you, Lance McClain."_

___________________________________________

_"_So might telling me why the hell did you start growing Forget-me-nots and red roses, especially this many!" Pidge yelled while Hunk laughed with Adam Shiro.

"That's for me to know!" I responded while running away from Pidge who began to chase me with one of her scary tools. Smile wide in all of our lips.

And I could swear, that Keith's laugh echoed in the soft wind. 

_ **The ** _ _ **End** _


End file.
